Midshipman Roberts
by KingdomOfKroz
Summary: Roberts joins the boys of the Indy
1. Summons

this is Horatio Hornblower fanfiction, not canon, not AU, M'man Roberts is my creation

WARNING: Mentions of past child abuse

Midshipman Roberts 1/3

Midshipman Roberts fell out of his hammock and curled on the deck of the midshipman's berth holding his stomach. When Andrews, a fellow midshipman on _Indefatigable_, had started his impersonation of Captain Pellew, he and his berth mates had stifled their laughs, throwing concerned glances toward the door. They were sure that they would be caught (and soundly punished) for engaging in such impudent behaviour. That was twenty minutes ago.

Roberts stomach was beginning to cramp he was laughing so much. Andrews, realising his audience was no longer paying him attention stopped his impressions and began laughing himself. That was fifteen minutes ago.

The laughing continued unabated all the way up until a less than polite cough came from their door. Well not actually from the door but from Lt Bracegirdle who did an impressive job of filling the frame, to very intimidating affect. Having his hammock slung furthest from the door, Roberts had the misfortune of being the last to notice their first Lt, and the last to regain his composure, so it did not shock him when Bracegirdle made a bee-line directly for him.

Standing to his most rigid attention after straightening his uniform up as best he could he felt the Lt's eyes rake over him. "The Captain's complements Mr Roberts. He will see you in his cabin immediately, if you please," Bracegirdle said brightly, smiling at him. Roberts had seen that smile before and all but ran from the room, barely remembering to salute his superior. As he hurried down the corridor he distinctly heard Lt Bracegirdle's bellow. "As for the rest of you, Mr Andrews, undoubtedly you can explain…"

Glad as he was to be granted leave from Bracegirdle's ire, it had not escaped Robert's attention that he was now heading for the Captain's cabin. The sensation was remarkable like being pulled out of the frying pan only to be thrown into the fire. Not that he was particularly afraid of Captain Pellew, well, no more than anyone else.

At least he could be fairly certain it was not because he had done anything wrong, his unfailingly logical mind reasoning that had he done anything seriously wrong he would have been immediately punished, and as for less serious mistakes he doubted that he would be chewed out for them later by the Captain.

He had been in the Royal Navy for a scant three weeks and always when above decks and often when below had someone looking over his shoulder, watching him like a hawk. Not that they were wrong to do so, Lord knows he had made enough mistakes, most through inexperience, others through lack of care but all swiftly pointed out and quickly rectified. The Captain would not waste his time to chew him out over such petty mistakes, most of which he figured the Captain knew nothing about anyway. That's what his logical mind was telling him. It was also telling him that he should erase any memory of Andrew's impersonations lest the sight of the Captain should elicit further laughter for if nothing else he didn't think his stomach capable of withstanding any more.

He had never actually made the trek from Midshipman's berth to the Captain's cabin before but was now discovering that it was quite long and probably one of the longest trips possible aboard a frigate. He momentarily wondered if that was by fate or by design. Right now all he knew was that it certainly gave a summoned Midshipman plenty of time to ponder exactly what his almighty Captain could possibly want with him.

If he wasn't in trouble, what did the Captain want? One does not receive promotion with three weeks service and one did not receive profuse praise from Captain Pellew, or so Lt Hornblower had told him. To be ignored apparently was high praise from Pellew but he had been told that during his first week whilst they lay in harbour when the Captain had often been required ashore for meetings at Admiralty. His disposition had not been so bleak since they had put to sea with most of the channel fleet but Roberts had heeded Hornblower's advice, attempting invisibility whenever the Captain appeared.

This had not been easy when Hornblower had decided to train him as the ships signalman. It seemed one of the simpler jobs on board a ship to Roberts but he was assured by Hornblower of its importance. He had made few mistakes and generally breezed through the duties. He had memorized the signal book in a couple of days and found it easy to read and send signals. Thinking about it, he wasn't sure if Hornblower was at all pleased with his progress or not, if anything he seemed embarrassed by it.

He had been unable to avoid the Captain, of course, being required to report all signals (of which there were plenty while they remained with the fleet). And the Captain certainly noticed him the time he had failed to sight the flagship signaling. Really the Captain had let him off lightly, far easier than his Father ever would have. And all of a sudden he was outside the Captains cabin.

For such a long journey he still found himself unprepared to face what was within. His logical mind in that moment decided to freeze. Forcing himself to breath he repeated over and over, _"He is no worse than your Father. Show him respect. You will be fine. Treat him just like Father. You will be fine."_

The marine knocked on the door and opened it for him, allowing him through and closing it behind him. The cabin was empty bar Captain Pellew who was hunched over his desk filling out what Roberts could only assume were the ships log. Unwilling to interrupt, Roberts stood silently to attention and managed to take in his surroundings.

Certainly not as luxurious as his Father's office or study, but then again this was a ship not an Estate house and twenty-four pound cannon was a hard fixture to decorate around. And it was certainly not as organized. There didn't appear to be much order to the paperwork spread over the desk and two side tables. This managed to surprise Roberts as it had been made patently clear in even his short tenure that Pellew expected absolute order and cleanliness about his ship. A groan from the Captain's chair as he sat back returned Roberts from his contemplation.

"Midshipman Michael Roberts, Sir. You sent for me, Sir," said Roberts, trying to appear confident, though he was doubted if he had convinced the Captain. _"Just like Father, you will be fine." _ Later he would realize that this logic failed to calm him because he was rarely 'fine' when his Father was done with him.

* * *

"Indeed," Pellew agreed, eyeing the nervous boy, "Had a good day, have you?"

"Yes, Sir, today was a good day. Thank you, Sir."

Pellew raised an eyebrow at the response and continued, "Do you know why I wanted to see you, Mr Roberts?"

"Sorry, Sir, I honestly have no idea why you sent for me."

Pellew raised a second eyebrow. This boy had said more to him answering two questions than some of the other midshipmen have said to him in six months. Laying his quill down, Pellew folded his arms across his chest and asked, "So why do you _think _I want to see you?"

Having received sentence length answers to simple yes/no questions, Pellew fully expected no less than an essay by asking for an opinion but yet again the boy surprised him.

"I think that you would have new orders or duties you wish to assign me, Sir. At a guess, Sir."

And not particularly wishing Roberts to know that he was dead on with his guess and not fully understanding how he had guessed so accurately Pellew changed the subject.

* * *

"You've been aboard three weeks now. Have I even spoken to you in that time?"

Roberts coloured slightly, partly because his guess seemed to be correct judging by the Captains incongruous reply. His blush only deepened when he realised he must be frank and honest in his reply lest he be caught in a lie.

"Sir, I have given you cause to speak to me twice… ah… once, Sir." And dammit the blush deepened as he stuttered, it was all he could do not to look at his feet.

* * *

"Oh, really. When was this once-ah-twice, then?" Part of Pellew knew it to be a little cruel to ask a boy not yet fourteen to list his past mistakes to the man who could have him punished. 'Like standing before God and told to recount your sins', Bracegirdle would later describe it but he could hardly let such a shoddy answer pass.

Somehow the boy did not flinch nor did he hesitate, "A week and a half ago I failed to notice the flag ship signaling, Sir. You spoke to me then, Sir."

"So I did. But I do not recall a second occasion," Pellew said truthfully, though Roberts would hardly be inclined to believe it of the all seeing, all knowing Captain.

"My first week, Sir, Thursday, my behaviour was inappropriate upon your return from Admiralty. You shot me a glance, Sir, and I heard you loud and clear, though strictly speaking you did not say a word."

"_Only a young lad would recall such an event"_, Pellew laughed to himself. After an entire day at Admiralty, he was pretty sure he gave every one he saw _that _glance. Still it took some sort of courage to calmly relate these incidents. Pellew stood and began to slowly pace behind his desk.

Most boys became more agitated and worried by Pellew's pacing and silence but not Roberts. Then again Robert's first thoughts weren't of his mistakes and possible punishments and, although predictably anxious, still manages coherent sentence answers. Something was telling Pellew it would be worth finding out why this one was so very different.

* * *

"Stand at your ease, Roberts. Who taught you to speak and answer the way you do?"

A little concerned with the latest change in topic, Robert's posture remained stiff, "My Father, Sir," he answered, hoping his voice was devoid of emotion.

"Why?"

"Sir, I was not in the habit of questioning my Father's orders," Robert's answered bluntly, deliberately using the word 'orders' in the hope to swing the conversation away from his family and how he ended up in the Navy.

"On the contrary, my boy, I think you question absolutely everything in your life, though quite possibly not aloud. You are, I believe, uncommonly smart and logical in your thinking. As such I think you know exactly where this conversation is going and what I wish to know," focusing his glare on him and confirming his own statements with a nod he continued, "So, what made you join the Navy, Mr Roberts? And why are you trying to avoid the topic of your family?"

Taking a deep breath, Roberts started, "My Father volunteered me, Sir. We do not see eye to eye but he is my Father so I have no right to criticize him," breathing again he finished quietly, "So I don't talk about it." His gaze fell to the deck.

"So you don't want to be in the Royal Navy?"

Roberts looked up quickly, snapping to attention, "Oh, but I do, Sir. More than anything."

"You are going to have to explain, Roberts."

"Sir, it's a long story. I don't want to waste your time with…" but Roberts didn't finish his protestation. "You are wasting my time with your excuses. Now, stand easy, Roberts and continue, if you please."

"My apologies, Sir." Roberts paused a moment to form the words and continued, "About three months ago I disobeyed my Father. I will admit it was quite deliberate and that I would do it again. However when my Father saw that I had no remorse even after his punishment he decided to send me away."

"Disobeyed how?" Pellew queried.

Meeting the Captains eye, Roberts silently begged not to have to answer. It truly was a long story and not one he wished to tell. Still the Captain did not relent but remained simply curious.

"My Father's rules were fairly comprehensive and centered on respect, Sir. Respect for him mostly. Specifically he required all his children to speak properly at all times - that is with full sentences and correct grammar. Apparently it was an insult to him if we did not and a waste of our education. When I spent summer with an Aunty in Scotland…"

"Surely you knew that your Aunt would talk to your Father about your behaviour, especially if it was somehow inappropriate," the Captain interrupted.

Roberts almost smiled at the Captains confidence in his intelligence. "Indeed, Sir. I knew but while I was in Scotland I stayed for a few weeks with family friends who had a son my age. And yes, Sir, I assumed that they also would eventually speak to my Father. But George, their son, and I went on a camping trip. We were days away from his home and came across a small town, no more than an Inn, really. We stopped and had a few drinks, Sir. Needless to say, we couldn't make a full sentence between us by the end of the night."

"So George told his family, then."

"No, Sir. That is just it. His family is Methodist. He would never have said a thing. The fact that they have not disowned him means that they still do not know. But the instant I walked into my home at the end of the summer my Father was yelling at me. He knew everything. I still do not know how, Sir."

* * *

Pellew was a Father _and_ responsible for an entire ship of men and boys so made it his business to know everything that happens to his family and those under his command. Clearly Robert's Father had a similar philosophy though it seemed excessive to track him deep into the Scottish countryside.

"It would surprise you then that I know about Mr Andrew's precocious impression of yours truly?" Taking Roberts wide eyes and stunned silence as a 'yes' he continued, "You will understand some day. Please continue."

"Well, Sir, he punished me as usual but when I still didn't regret …"

"Punished how?" Pellew again interrupted, interested in anything that Roberts tried to gloss over. And he wanted 'as usual' explained. After almost a month Pellew had seen nothing in the boy he considered objectionable or requiring drastic modification (not that he ever really considered beatings as a means to achieve this but knew full well that others did). He didn't know yet whether Roberts would ever make a good seaman or a decent officer but he definitely knew he would get no trouble from him.

Robert's eyes turned stony and his voice suddenly detached, "He would tie me to my bed post, I suppose so the servants had not so far to carry me after he had beaten me senseless with his knotted cane."

Pellew was shocked by the apparent severity of punishment but more so by the sudden change in Roberts. The formerly open, bright young boy had closed off entirely. He wondered whether it was the look of cold defiance Roberts had in his eyes at this moment or the look of happiness and intelligence he had earlier for which his Father had despised him so much to treat him as he did.

Unbidden Roberts continued in an almost chilling voice, "Honestly the beating was not as bad as the one when I was five minutes late for dinner or the time I…" he trailed off, "And he saw it, too. In my eyes. He knew that he could have beaten me again and I wouldn't have cared. For all the petty things I had done, my Father had punished me so harshly that now I had truly disobeyed, he had nothing that would scare me anymore."

He seemed stuck at this point, too many images flashing past his eyes, "So…" Pellew prompted, quite unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"So he locked me in my room for six days without food or water," Roberts scoffed unimpressed, "One of the servants brought me some food on the second day but not surprisingly my Father found out and had the man flogged. Not that it stopped the others trying to give me food but, as he probably expected, I would no longer accept it."

"_A cruel torture to be half starved and forced to refuse proffered food"_, he thought and still the boy continued even as Pellew moved around his desk to stand in front of him.

"It would seem he spent those days organizing my passage and place here, being sufficiently convinced I would suffer at your hands." Those hands reached up and gently squeezed Roberts's shoulders. The touch breaking the spell that seemed to cloud him and Pellew forced him to meet his eyes.

* * *

Roberts held the reassuring gaze quite unsure of its intent but was saved from speculation by a knock at the door. The Captain gave his shoulders a final squeeze before letting go and reclaiming his side of the desk, calling his permission for Lt Hornblower to enter.

"Right on time, Mr Hornblower," Pellew said as he looked out the windows, his back to the two officers. Roberts caught Hornblower's questioning glance that indicated he was no such thing as the Lt took up an easy stance next to him.

"Mr Roberts, Mr Hornblower tells me that you are sufficiently capable of the duties of signalman to undertake the position on your own. Would you concur?"

"I would concur with Lt Hornblower on this point, Sir," Roberts answered cheerfully, ignoring Hornblower's wide eyed surprise.

"Fine. Mr Roberts, you are now signalman. Mr Hornblower you now have time I believe to resume regular lessons with the Midshipmen?"

"Yes, Sir," Hornblower replied to the Captain's back while in fact looking to Roberts with an expressive look – _'This is how you supposed to answer the Captain' _ he silently advised.

"Speak with Mr Bracegirdle. Reorganise the rosters from tomorrow. That will be all." Hornblower turned and left and, on the off chance that he would be allowed to, Roberts made to follow him. "Not a chance, boy," the Captain said despite still not having turned around, "You still haven't answered my question."

It took Roberts a matter of seconds before he replied, "Why my Father thought to punish me by sending me exactly where I wanted to be, Sir?"

* * *

Pellew simply nodded amazed at Robert's infallible mind. He turned to face him again and was glad to see his bright Midshipman had returned.

"I am the eldest and only son, Sir. When I told my Mother three years ago that I was interested in the Navy she explained very calmly that Father would never approve of such a thing as military service is for younger and/or unwanted sons," Pellew's eyes flashed fire for an instant at the insult but let him continue, "It occurred to me, Sir, that I was not the son my Father wanted and that it was likely he would send me away sooner or later. It also occurred to me that in such a situation he would not send me where I wished to go. So for the last three years I have made sure at every possible occasion to extol the virtues of the Army – how noble, how brave, how good I would look in red."

Pellew allowed himself to laugh. It should have been obvious that the smart lad would outwit his Father. He was content to let Roberts past lay now he understood it and he had a feeling Roberts would like that too.

"Signalman Roberts, you see the signals 236, 478 and 826. What does it mean?"

He saw Robert's mind whirl. These signals had not been used in these past weeks and if he knew them it was from the book alone. In far less time than was decent for a thirteen year old boy he answered, "Do not show off, Sir," and flushed slightly at how his quick reply sounded but made no attempt to correct it.

"I'd suggest you take that advice, Mr Roberts. Two weeks is fast time to be given such responsibility but don't think everything you need to know you will be able to learn from a book. It took Mr Hornblower six weeks to convince me he could handle the signals alone but you should follow his example and you will do well by it."

* * *

Strangely enough his Lt had said much the same thing about the Captain a few days ago but instead of saying as much he decided to start following Hornblower's example.

"Yes, Sir," and with a simple hand gesture Roberts was dismissed.

* * *


	2. Trouble

Roberts flicked the excess water off his hat, momentarily frown

this is Horatio Hornblower fanfiction, not canon, not AU, M'man Roberts is my creation

Midshipman Roberts 2/3

Roberts flicked the excess water off his hat, momentarily frowning at it. The tricorn really did very little to keep the rain off (or the sun if it ever came back from its three day sojourn behind the clouds). He wanted to pitch the useless thing overboard but thought better of it. It may look funny and be completely impractical but a uniform is a uniform. Besides the Captain prowled the Quarter deck at this moment despite the persistent rain. He slapped the hat back on his head.

He scanned the ocean again, noting how the fleet had dispersed widely under the inclement weather. The seas were not overly rough but the winds were changeable and fluky. He could only make out around half of the ships of the fleet, particularly identifying the flag, far on the horizon but with no signals. It had been over a month since he had become signalman and he had yet to falter and he didn't plan to now. Not in the same way he had done six weeks ago and definitely not with his Captain looking over his shoulder.

Lt Hornblower arrived on deck then, caught a glimpse of the Captain and headed straight for Lt Kennedy to relieve him of the watch. They exchanged formalities quite properly then dropped into a lower conversation that Roberts couldn't quite pick up. He was distracted from his attempted eaves dropping anyway when the flag ship put out some signals. Copying them as neatly as he could manage in the rain he reported to Lt Hornblower.

"Report it to the Captain, Mr Roberts," the Lt ordered once he had completed his report. Roberts was quite used to such an order when the Captain was below but assumed the Lt of the watch would report himself when the Captain was above decks. He didn't want to think that Hornblower was giving him the duty just because the Captain was brooding and would only do so himself if the Captain was in a good mood. Hell, if the Captain were in a good mood he would have been standing here talking to the two Lts not pacing the starboard rail like caged tiger. Besides the Captain was barely ten feet away and if he knew anything about his Captain, he knew that he would have heard the whole report anyway.

"_Only one thing for it." _

x

"Aye, Sir," Roberts said touching his hat and nodding his head to Kennedy. All very correct except he looked and probably felt like a drowned rat.

Pellew turned his back on them again as he continued his relentless pacing. Hornblower and Kennedy returned to their conversation and the saturated Midshipman approached.

"Captain Pellew, Sir. Flagship signaling. Sir," Roberts called as he turned again. Pellew had heard his report to Hornblower and didn't want to hear it again. He was glad Roberts had thought to wait for acknowledgment before again reciting the signals. Signals that Pellew had previously guessed the gist of anyway.

"Acknowledge," he replied without breaking his stride.

x

Roberts gladly did so, noting the other ships similar replies. Purely out of curiosity and boredom (the signals themselves welcome respite from the dull, nothing was being done above decks in the rain) he pulled out the glass and scanned the ships in turn wondering who would be last to respond and pitying the poor soul on the flagship that had to ensure all ships replied. His wandering gaze stopped on _Triumph_, a formerly French Sloop-o-War, as she signaled unlike the others.

Intrigued and a little shocked by the signal, Roberts immediately trained the glass on the flag ship again wanting to see how she, and her Captain, would react. Unfortunately the flag ship had moved further from them and he could barely see her let alone the signals. He suddenly wished for the freedom to climb the ratlines and take a look from the maintop.

Playing over in his mind the pros and cons of asking Lt Hornblower for permission to do just that Roberts was caught off guard when the Captain spoke, "You too, Mr Roberts. There won't be any more today. You are relieved."

He saluted the Captain and went to return the glass before heading below when it dawned on him that off duty he could climb the ratlines all he liked. Replacing the glass he grabbed one with a shoulder strap knowing he would need both hands to climb in this weather, left his hat (such as it was) with the other glasses, jumped down to the waist and started the climb up to the maintop.

x

Hornblower noticed Captain Pellew stopped his pacing at the sight of the sure footed Midshipman swinging up into the riggings and easily scaling them even in the trying conditions. He hardly had time to be impressed at the skill before the Captain came to stand beside him, his expression a mixture of anger and confusion.

"_When was the last time anyone disobeyed the Captain?" _Hornblower questioned himself and was unable to recall such as event.

"It wasn't on purpose," he found himself saying to his still silent Captain. He was fairly certain it wasn't on purpose as he doubted Roberts had heard the Captain orders to Archie though how anyone blocked out the Captains voice he wasn't at all sure.

"It damn well better not have been on purpose, Mr Hornblower," Pellew steamed then stalked below with a final glance at Hornblower and stern "Deal with it!"

Roberts didn't spend long in the main top, returning to the deck with the most earnest look of confusion Hornblower had ever seen. He blindly returned the glass and grabbed his hat and made to go below. Hornblower momentarily wondered if distracting him might be as dangerous as waking a sleep walker but put the thought aside remembering the Captains glare.

"Mr Roberts, a moment."

x

Roused from his reverie, Roberts jumped up to the Quarter deck and saluted the Lt with a polite, "Sir."

"Just before, what did the Captain say to you?"

Roberts blinked. Hornblower had heard full well what the Captain had said but the look of utter seriousness on his face demanded a perfect answer from him.

"I believe he said 'There will be no more today', meaning signals, and relieved me of my duties, Sir."

"And do you know what he said to Mr Kennedy before that?"

Roberts shifted uncomfortably and it had nothing to do with the water that had found its way under his coat tickling and was his neck. He had missed something important. He could feel it. "No, Sir. I heard nothing said to Lt Kennedy."

He saw Hornblower release his breath, apparently he had answered correctly – or not as the Lt continued, "Go below and find Mr Kennedy. Tell him I require you to stay with him until I am off watch. And you best find out what you missed. Go."

Trouble. In lots of trouble. Saluting again with a mumbled, "Aye, Sir," Roberts went below to find out exactly how much trouble.

He found Kennedy sitting at the table in the ward room, cradling a hot mug of something. "Begging your pardon, Sir?"

"What do you need, Roberts?" Kennedy said warmly, "Want some coffee?"

Disarmed by the Lt (the same Lt that had just spent six hours in the pouring rain) and his unbreakable good humour, he almost said yes. "No, Sir. Actually I was sent by Lt Hornblower. I am to wait with you until the end of his watch."

The Lt eyed him curiously, though not menacingly, "What did you do?"

"I was hoping you would tell me, Sir."

"Look, sit down. I can't leave you standing in the door way for the next hour."

Roberts removed his coat, hanging it by the door and walked into sacred officer territory, unconsciously scanning the room for Lt Bracegirdle. It had been a month since the 'incident' (as Andrews's final impression of the Captain was now referred to) but so far as he knew Bracegirdle's imaginative orders that were to serve as their punishment still stood. No midshipman was to speak the word 'but' in his presence. This firstly as a result of the barrage of 'But Sir's' he encountered when he had initially stopped their spirit rations for the week, but more importantly to make them think about what they were saying and who was around when they said it.

"He's not here. Don't fret. How am I to be of any help?"

"Sir, I need to know what Captain Pellew said to you before you came below just now." Roberts asked hesitantly.

"I believe his exact words were 'Get below, Kennedy. You will catch your death standing there gossiping like an old woman'. Why?"

'_You too, Mr Roberts'. _The Captains words came instantly back to him. He put his head in his hands and let out a sorrowful, "Oh dear."

"What? What did I say?" Kennedy asked confused.

Speaking into his hands Roberts replied, "I believe the Captain may have ordered me to do the same."

"What _did_ you do?"

"Climbed to the maintop, Sir. I thought I had just been relieved of my duties, I didn't realise…" he let it trail off. _"Yep, lots and lots of trouble," _he thought, the relevant Articles of War that they had been required to memorize coming to mind.

"The maintop? What on earth did you climb up there for?"

It took Roberts a moment to remember, "I… the flagship was…and then _Orion_… it's nothing, Sir."

"You may want to come up with a better excuse than that before Mr Hornblower returns," Kennedy advised, a warm smile belying the seriousness his words.

"If you refuse coffee than perhaps a game of chess while we wait," Kennedy offered, and at Roberts look of confusion, "Interlocking pieces, they won't slide away."

"Yes, Sir," Roberts said reflexively, though his confusion was to do with the memory of what he had seen and not the mechanics of chess on a pitching ship.

The game was well under way when Roberts spoke again to ask, "Sir, if I may, who commands the _Triumph_?"

"Looking for a transfer already?"

Roberts remained stubbornly silent waiting for the answer.

x

"I don't know, okay. Do you know who it is, Mr Bracegirdle?"

Bracegirdle watched as Roberts jumped to his feet and laughed from his place at the other end of the table, "Bit late for that, son, I've been here twenty minutes. Got other things on your mind, have you? Sit down. I believe his name is Jacobson, made commander two months ago."

"And _Orion's _Captain, Sir?"

"Lord Fitzgerald," he answered glancing to Kennedy to see if he knew the reasons for the questions. His expression indicated he did not (and that he had no idea what his next move should be).

When he had arrived Kennedy was concentrating very hard on the chess board but Roberts clearly wasn't. He had been concentrating on something but if it had been the chess game Kennedy would surely already have lost.

"Oh, for heavens sake, Kennedy. The best move you can make is bishop takes rook and he still has you beat in three moves at the most. I'm off to relieve Hornblower."

Kennedy knocked over his king and Bracegirdle closed the door.

xx

Roberts reset the pieces and pushed the board away and tried to focus on the impending interview with his Lt but could not stop his train of thought which had been doing circles in his head since he had seen the flagships reply. And _Orion…_ The ships involved seemed to understand the signals, so why didn't he?

Unfortunately, again in deep thought, he again did not hear the door open but instead felt the swift kick under the table from Kennedy when Hornblower arrived.

x

Hornblower was really starting to get annoyed at Roberts. He seemed to be in a daydream world and somehow he had to get him out of it. He had taken a liking to Roberts in his early days as an officer, his thirst for knowledge most admirable. What he didn't yet understand was why he now seemed to be focusing inward when he had previously been so curious and open.

He watched the boy now standing to attention and looking straight ahead, Hornblower using one of the Captains tricks of standing outside of his field of vision while speaking, "Have you spoken to Mr Kennedy, Roberts?"

"Yes, Sir"

"And can you please quote the relevant part of Article Twenty-One."

"And if any officer shall disobey any lawful command of any of his superior officers, every such person being convicted of any such offence shall suffer death, or such other punishment, as shall, according to the nature and degree of his offence, be inflicted upon him by the sentence of a court martial, Sir."

"Unless, of course, it was negligent and not malicious, Mr Hornblower," Kennedy helpfully supplied in cue.

"Yes, well, it would seem that Roberts was just not listening, though ignoring the Captain is not much less of a serious offence. What does the last of Article Eighteen say, Mr Roberts?"

"And if any officer, mariner, or soldier on or belonging to the fleet, shall behave himself with contempt to his superior officer, being in the execution of his office, he shall be punished according to the nature of his offence by the judgment of a court martial, Sir," Roberts replied stiffly, but evenly.

The recitation seemed to have focused Roberts mind and enforced the seriousness of his misdeed but if Hornblower wanted to stop it from ever happening again he needed to strike now.

"I say offence and that is what it is, Roberts. Offensive to me, offensive to the Captain. What ever has gotten in to you, I want it out - right now. It's like you screwed your head on backwards this morning. Or dropped your wits overboard. This ship, any ship, needs all her men to be alert – especially her officers. You cannot be daydreaming on duty. You cannot ignore the Captain. The dreaming ends," moving around to face the Midshipman he concluded, "It ends right now. Do you understand me?"

x

But Roberts hadn't heard a word after 'backwards'. That was it. That was why the signals had not made sense to him. They were backwards. He was trying to remember them number by number to decipher the entire message. Little did he know Lt Hornblower was waiting for a fairly crucial response to the conversation.

x

Hornblower snapped as few had seen before but for god sakes this kid was doing it right now. Completely zoning everything out and concentrating only on his daydream.

"YOU!" he bellowed, "You will march straight to the Captains Cabin, NOW, daydream boy!"

Roberts shook his head once as if clearing his thoughts and looked penitent but it was too late for that to save him. He snapped his heels and left forgetting to grab his coat on the way out. Hornblower just growled - his anger far from spent.

"Daydream boy?" Archie mocked.

"Shut up," Hornblower snapped, and started to follow the Midshipman, "In fact, come with," and as Kennedy opened his mouth to protest, added, "But for heavens sake shut up."

x

The distance from the Captains cabin to the ward room was significantly less than to the midshipman's berth and before he could think it out he was approaching the Captains door. Hanging back from it despite the patronising glare from the marine on duty he wanted to wait until Lieutenant Hornblower joined him.

The Captain, clearly having heard him arrive and the subsequent shuffling of nervous feet as he waited suddenly appeared in the doorway. He was evidently not pleased at the disturbance and even less so that it was Roberts doing the disturbing. Before he could speak, however, Hornblower and a reluctantly trailing Kennedy rounded the corner.

Hornblower's anger had subsided somewhat but the Captain divined from his scowl that this was not an issue to be solved in the hall and they all entered his day cabin.

"Mr Hornblower?" the Captain intoned, clearly restraining himself from saying more.

"Apologies, Captain, but Mr Roberts needs to tell you something."

Roberts paled at his announcement, Archie threw him a questioning glance and the Captain removed his penetrating gaze from his person and replaced it onto the hapless midshipman.

Hornblower knew it was a risk but he was sure he was right. Archie had filled him in on Roberts' behaviour whilst he had been on watch and the questions Roberts had asked. The only explanation was that Roberts was solving some kind of puzzle. A puzzle that involved signals from other ships and a puzzle so important that Roberts felt it worth neglecting his duty to his superiors in order to solve.

He knew the Captain would be disappointed that he was unable to deal with it, as ordered, but he knew also that nothing would be said about it while their subordinates were present. And if he was right he hoped nothing would be said later either.

x

Roberts couldn't meet the Captain's eyes. He turned his mind to the task of a quick, deflective answer and in the short time available the best he could come up with was, "Captain Pellew, sir, I want to offer my unreserved apologies for my earlier disrespect. And in your presence offer the same to Lieutenants Hornblower and Kennedy for any offence I have caused to them also."

The Captain showed no emotion but kept his silence, possibly in anger or shock or both. Hornblower paled slightly and Kennedy was looking at his shoes. Knowing Kennedy as he did he guessed he was probably hiding his face and the huge grin likely to be plastered on it.

He doubted he could make matters much worse and he hoped that a check of the log books could clarify (and with luck confirm) his suspicions. He definitely wasn't about to explain his theories to his Captain without being very sure and was confused as to why Lt Hornblower had thought he would. In the momentary silence he took a chance.

"Sirs, if you will excuse me," and with permission neither granted nor denied he left quickly, closing the door behind him.

xx

Hornblower stared at the door after it closed in disbelief and heard the Captain take a sharp breath as if about to speak but held his tongue. Hornblower saw Archie hanging his head and hoped it was in disappointment but knew it probably something less appropriate.

"Sir, do you want me to… I'll fetch him," Hornblower offered.

"No, no. I'll do it," the Captain said seriously and stalked out of the room.

"Damn," Hornblower cursed not quite under his breath. Archie sniggered.

"I don't see what's funny, Archie."

"You wouldn't," he replied grinning, "It's just refreshing to see that you can be wrong once in a while, too."

Hornblower tried to pin him with a scathing glare, "But I'm not wrong. I'm sure he's working on something."

"Then maybe he won't tell us until he's finished working."

"Probably," Hornblower conceded, taking an air swing at the captains desk with his foot, "Should have realised that before."

"Should've, could've, would've – but didn't. You need to calm down a bit. And let me enjoy you being wrong for a little bit longer."

x

Roberts had all but ran up on deck. He saw Lt Bracegirdle forward just beginning the return leg of his routine inspection of the deck. Roberts had had enough time to grab the log book and head below without notice.

He took a circuitous route, i.e. one that didn't pass the Captains cabin, back to the ward room. Initially he thought to simply rescue his coat but upon arriving thought it the best place to study the log. When he was found, and he knew someone would come looking for him, he certainly didn't want it to look like he had been hiding but he did need just a little time to reread the log.

He pulled the signal code book from his coat pocket and began reexamining the signals logged and also other signals that he had noted but had not logged. He allowed himself a small smile when he could prove he was right. He wrote out the crucial coding as neatly as he knew how. Then laid the books neatly at one end of the desk then sat at the other and waited.

x

Pellew arrived at the ward room to find Roberts sitting like a chastised school boy at the far end of the table. The ward room was the fourth place he looked - the deck, the mast heads and the midshipman's berth were first. Word flew quickly around the ship, he had thought, looking in to see the midshipmen all quietly reading various text books. Certainly word that the Captain was on the prowl flew quickly enough to the midshipman's end of the ship.

"Midshipman Roberts," Pellew said calmly.

Roberts jumped to his feet, finally taking his eyes off the books, and stood to attention, "Captain Pellew, sir."

"Will what's in those books," he pointed at the pile, "in any way excuse your behaviour today?"

Roberts hesitated but wisely said, "No, sir."

"Then get yourself back in my cabin!" Pellew roared and as Roberts moved hastily past him, pulled him up, "And Roberts, tell Lieutenant Hornblower his orders still stand."

"Aye, sir," Roberts replied thoroughly shaken, leaving in a hurry. For a moment Pellew wished he had found him in the midshipman's berth as Robert's would have had a lot longer distance to stew over it.

Pellew sat down and read the boy's scrawl. If nothing else he was impressed with what he read if not with the neatness and opened up the books to check through the working.

x

Kennedy sobered at a knock on the door. When the door did not open he forlornly realised that the captain would not knock at his own door and whoever was out there was waiting for permission. He poked Horatio, who was half leaning, half sitting on the captain's desk, the touch breaking his reverie.

"Time to stop beating yourself up, Horatio," Kennedy said under another knock at the door.

"Come," Horatio called, standing up, immediately hiding any emotion from both his expression and voice. Kennedy still had no idea how he did that.

The door opened and admitted Roberts, who looked more tentative than he did before. He stood at attention in the centre of the room, looking at neither of his lieutenants. Horatio eyed him and Kennedy said, "Captain found you, did he?"

"Yes, sir," Roberts said embarrassed now.

"And?" Horatio asked.

"He said that 'Lieutenant Hornblower's orders still stand', sir."

"I'll get straight to the point then. Mr Roberts, in addition to your usual watches, for the rest of the week you will attend me during all of mine. During this time I will be testing you verbally on your lessons as well as your duties." Kennedy got a sneaking suspicion that this would serve as Horatio's penance as well.

"Also you are to ask for express permission from the watch officer before climbing the ratlines." Something Kennedy couldn't help but recognise would not be a punishment for someone uncomfortable with heights like Horatio but would force avid climber Roberts to choose between staying grounded or the embarressment of asking.

"And, until further notice, you are to repeat your orders back to the person that gave them so we can be sure you are paying full attention to your duties from now on. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Roberts answered disenchanted but with no hint of complaint.

"Then please repeat and you may go."

Roberts stuttered but eventually recited his list of punishments and when Horatio nodded, exited.

"How long are you going to make him do that?" Kennedy asked Horatio who had again slumped back against the captain's desk.

"I don't know. It's pretty annoying, I'll grant, but he will learn from it, I'm sure."

"And it is nigh on impossible for Horatio Hornblower to be wrong twice in one day, so I shall take your word for it. Come, it is time for dinner." And opened the door before Horatio had time to react. Or retaliate.

x

As usual Archie's good cheer, all be it at his expense, lightened Hornblower's mood. He trailed his friend back to the ward room.

"What is for dinner?" Hornblower asked, letting his mind relax to more mundane curiousities, including the cook's usual Wednesday surprise.

Archie turned back, and proving in a most daring manner that he knew the ship backwards, continued walking backwards and faced Hornblower as he spoke. "I'll give you a hint. It's mysterious, nameless and no one knows yet. Go on guess."

"Is it a 'surprise', Archie?" Hornblower replied playing along.

"Well done, Mr Hornblower. It is, indeed, a surprise - as it is every week. And yet every week you ask me what it will be. I get the impression that you don't like surprises very much."

Archie spoke easily even while, still walking backward, he turned and entered the ward room. He finally turned around to enter his own cabin but did not see the captain who was still sitting at the table perusing the log book.

Archie's voice carried back into the ward room, "Do you reckon the captain gets a surprise meal every Wednesday?"

Hornblower sat himself down opposite said captain who obligingly answered the question silently with a shake of his head. "No, Archie, I don't think he does."

"No, I suppose not," Archie went on oblivious, "Powers would be a braver man than me to even suggest such a thing. Captain would be just like you. Probably enjoy a surprise about as much as…"

Archie came to an abrupt halt at a fortunate junction as he exited his cabin and saw the captain apparently giving his whole attention to the log.

"You should read this over before returning it," the captain spoke easily to Hornblower then nodding to both left. "Gentlemen."

Archie opened his mouth several time to speak but could not form words eventually just sputtering, "Horatio," accusingly. It was Hornblower's turn to laugh this time, wishing he could capture Archie's face at that moment. "You're the one that likes surprises," he replied deadpan and Archie glared. "Truce."

"Truce," Archie submitted and opened the log to read the reason behind the day's events.

xxx


End file.
